Let's Beyblade!
by BrokeNiCeHEaRt
Summary: Los bladebreakers se verán "obligados" a tener en el equipo a una chica que...simplemente los detesta...Contiene Oc, si no te gusta no lo leas :D a proposito...mal titulo x.x
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Beyblade NO me pertenecen. Lo único que me pertenece es mi OC ^^**_

* * *

_**Una Propuesta**_

Tras su victoria en el campeonato Chino, los Bladebreakers tomaron un pequeño descanso. Tyson, Max y Kenny paseaban por las calles debido a que el primero buscaba entretenerse un poco.

-Anda Kenny, necesito practicar un poco  
-Ya lo sé Tyson, pero ya hemos dado muchas vueltas y aún no encuentras alguien que te sea "convincente"-le dice Kenny sentándose  
-Es que...debería practicar con los mas fuertes ¿no lo crees?  
-Podrías ir buscar a Kai- le propone Dizzy un tanto burlona  
-Jajaja muy simpática, todos sabemos que YO soy mucho mejor que Kai  
-Jaja no alardees Tyson- dice Max riendo  
-Tyson ya me cansé, ten una beybatalla con quien sea 7.7  
-De acuerdo...hmmmm-Tyson empieza a buscar- Hey! amigo...tengamos un batalla  
-Vaya...eres Tyson ¿no es así?-pregunta emocionado el chico  
-El mismo, entonces que dices, ¿aceptas?  
-Me encantaría pero...recién tuve una batalla y perdí mi blade  
-Eso me suena a algo que harían los Bladesharks- interviene Kenny un tanto angustiado  
-Pero suena interesante-admite Tyson-de hecho suena perfecto ^^...¿podrías decirnos donde se encuentra?  
-mmmm no se donde esté,pasó por aquí hace un momento, creo que se dirigía al parque...si corren quizas logren alcanzarla  
-¿LA? ¿es una chica? o.O ...entonces...no creo que sea miembro de los Bladesharks u.ú...de cualquier modo...vayamos por ella!  
-Tyson ¿Como piensas encontrarla si ni siquiera sabes como es?-le reprocha Max  
-Tienes razón...ehemmm como es ella? ^^U  
-mmm quizas un poco mas alta que tú, de cabello castaño, usa una gorra tejida y una gabardina  
-Perfecto! Muchas gracias amigo- en ese momento Tyson sale corriendo emocionado y detrás de él va Max  
- Mas vale que corras si no quieres que te dejen- dice Dizzy  
-¡Esperen chicos!

Los tres amigos van al parque y empiezan a correr buscando a la chica.

-pfff no logro ubicarla  
-Tyson yo creo que...  
-Kyaaaaa!...mi blade!- se escucha el grito muy cerca  
-¿Escuchaste eso? Corre vamos a ver  
-Oh no

Llegan al sitio de donde provenia el grito y encuentran un grupo de niños lamentandose

-No es posible, destruiste mi blade- dice una niña con lagrimas en los ojos  
-Si, es tu castigo por haber perdido  
-Pero, es que no es justo, solo es un juego, no tienes por qué hacer eso  
-Mira enana...  
-Oye tu!-le grita Tyson- son solo niños no tienes por qué tratarlos así  
-mmm y ...¿tú eres?- dice la joven atrapando su blade  
-Soy Tyson Granger, miembro de los Bladebreakers y...quiero tener una beybatalla contigo, lo hare por esos niños  
-Bladebreakers...me suena-lo mira friamente- bueno yo soy Lillianne Zaitseva y...no tengo la más mínima intención de "jugar" contigo  
-¿Tienes miedo?  
-No, miedo no, simplemente ya no tengo ganas de pelear  
-Tyson...yo creo que no quiere pelear porque se lastimo la mano- le dice Max con tono serio  
-¿Qué dices? yo no estoy lastimada- mira su mano y nota que sangra un poco-oww tienes razón me lastime, pero una herida tan insignificante no me impediría pelear, ya dije que no tengo ganas  
-Yo creo que tienes miedo porque sabes que soy mejor que tú- dice Tyson desafiandola  
-hmmm...vale, vale, vamos a jugar

Ambos colocan sus blades en el lanzador

-3, 2, 1...Let It Rip!- dice Tyson con emoción  
- Lo que sea...

El blade de Lillianne empieza a golpear a Dragoon  
-Vaya...que directa-Tyson ríe- pero eso no acabara conmigo, Dragoon ataca!  
Dragoon sale del blade de Tyson y empieza atacar al blade de Lillianne, provocando que empiece a detenerse  
-Wow! hasta ahora solo habia visto tres bestias bit...contando a la mía-suspira-Drakaina...muévete no dejes que te detenga!  
-Vaya jefe esto está muy interesante- dice Max  
-Ni que lo digas Max, el blade de esta chica estaba a punto de detenerse y ahora ha comenzado a girar con una gran velocidad, tal vez Tyson tenga problemas  
-Eres buena, debo felicitarte  
-Supongo que...gracias...tal vez...pero prepárate porque...-el celular de Lillianne empieza a sonar- maldición y ¿ahora?  
-Hey!no deberías distraerte  
-Ya no te está poniendo atención Tyson- le susurra Max  
-Maldición, ahora recuerdo porque no podía quedarme-toma su blade y se va corriendo- lo siento pero creo que terminaremos esto después  
- o.O me pregunto que habrá pasado- Tyson recoge a Dragoon y lo guarda-que chica tan rara  
-A mí me agradó ^^- dice Max con una gran sonrisa  
-ajaaaa-dice Tyson un poco confundido-yo...solo espero que podamos concluir esta batalla

* * *

**Mansión Hiwatari**

Kai se encontraba practicando con Dranzer, hasta que escuchó que llamaban a su puerta

-¿Qué sucede?  
-Joven Kai...su abuelo quiere hablar con usted  
-De acuerdo, bajo en un momento- dice con fastidio  
- Esta bien

Kai cierra la puerta de su habitación y se dirige al comedor.

-¿Qué ocurre abuelo?  
-Solamente quería decirte que te felicito por tu victoria en el campeonato Chino, pero me decepciona que no hubieras conseguido las bestias bit como te lo ordené- dice Voltaire serio  
-¿Eso es todo? - Kai suspira-tranquilo las obtendré después...y si me disculpas...seguiré practicando  
-Que mala educación- piensa Voltaire

**De regreso en la habitación de Kai**

-Y...¿qué quería tu abuelo?  
-mmm?...¿por dónde entraste?  
-La ventana estaba abierta  
-Eso ya lo se, me referia a la mansión en general Lillianne- responde secamente  
- Ahh brinque los muros daaa, burlé a los perros, trepé por la ventana y bueno...aquí me tienes  
-Si, puedo darme cuenta  
-En fin ¿qué querías decirme?- dice mientras camina por la habitación- por cierto...lindo equipo  
-Uh?¿a que te refieres?  
-Conocí a tres miembros de tu equipo...hmmm Tyson y otros dos jeje no sé sus nombres  
-Umm si ya se quienes...pero...no cambies el tema- le reprocha  
-Ok ok continúa- dice mientras se sienta en la cama  
- Bueno pues...yo quería informarte que-Kai se distrae al ver la herida de la chica- ¿y ahora qué te hiciste?  
-Uhmm yo nada, creo que me lastime con el blade  
-No sé porque no te creo- Kai se levanta y toma alcohol y unas vendas- dame tu mano  
-Uh?...no necesito que me ayudes puedo hacerlo sola-dice molesta  
-Como sea- se sienta junto a ella pero Lillianne se aleja- te quería decir que...le pedí al señor Dickenson que...te incluya en el equipo  
-¿Qué? pero ¿por qué?  
-Por que creí que al equipo le serían de utilidad tus habilidades con el blade  
-Hmm pues no lo haré, el equipo no me convence, además sabes que no me gusta la gente  
- No te obligaré a ir con nosotros, lo dejaré a tu juicio- le entrega un boleto de avión  
-mmm gracias, tendré que meditarlo-responde Lillianne mientras se pelea con las vendas  
-hmm ¿Te ayudo?-le pregunta con un poco de burla  
-hn  
-Tomaré eso como un sí

* * *

primer capitulo de este fic de Beyblade ^^ juju ojala y guste si no...pues...no estoy muy segura jeje acepto criticas y sugerencias :D


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mal comienzo**_

Tyson y los demás (a excepcion de Kai claro) se encontraban muy emocionados porque habían llegado ya a los Estados Unidos. Max se encontraba muy feliz porque vería de nuevo a su mamá.

-waa los edificios son enormes, en fotos se ven mas chicos- dice Tyson sorprendido-mmm habran crecido desde entonces?

-No, conservan el mismo tamaño Tyson- le reponde Kenny

-Chicos que creen, mi mamá trabaja por aqui cerca-dice Max emocionado-quizas pueda ir a visitarla

-Jeje gran idea, ¿que piensas Kai?

-Hagan lo que quieran

En ese momento llega el autobús de la BBA.

-Waa mi abuelo e_e- dice Tyson

-Jeje tu abuelo se ve genial vestido así*

-Chicos que gusto volver a verlos-dice Ray mientras baja del autobús.

-Ray, que alegría viejo

-mmm chicos, debo decirles que hay alguien más dentro del autobús

-¿En serio? veamos- dice Tyson entrando al autobús- whoaaa!

-¿Qué ocurre Ty...pero qué?

-Pero...¿qué sucede?- dice Ray un poco confundido

-A esta chica la conocimos en el parque de mi ciudad hace unos días

-Chicos, ella será la nueva integrante del equipo-menciona el abuelo de Tyson

-¿Cómo?¿Por qué rayos no nos avisaron antes?

-Deberías calmarte muchacho- le reprocha su abuelo

-Cierto, lo lamento

-mmm anda muy callada-dice Max

-Oye tu!por lo menos presentate ante Ray y Kai

-Soy Lillianne Zaitseva- se pone de pie y se pone frente a Tyson-¿quién rayos te crees para hablarme así?

-Hehe chicos no peleen- dice Max parandose entre los dos

-hmm pues dile al tonto este que no me vuelva a hablar así- Lillianne se aleja un poco

-Zaitseva?-pregunta Ray mientras Lillianne voltea a verlo

-si ¿que tiene?

-mmm no nada

-Hey Kai- dice Tyson-¿qué te parece la idea de tener a una chica en el equipo?

-hn- se cruza de brazos y mira a Lillianne- A ya dumal, ty ne prídesh(creí que no vendrías)

-jajaja YA khotel udivit' (quería sorprenderte)-le responde Lillianne

-whoaa hablen en un idioma que todos entendamos-interviene Tyson molesto

-pff chto glupo(que tonto)- le dice Lillianne a Tyson

-¿qué?- le pregunta Tyson confundido

-Que eres tonto-le responde Kai

-hn- Lillianne se cruza de brazos y se dirige a la parte trasera del autobus

-Que...simpática-dice Ray mientras ve a Lillianne recostandose en el asiento-bueno, cambiando de tema, vamos a hacer un recorrido por las instalaciones de la BBA ¿no es grandioso?

-¿De verdad?, es algo genial

-¡Yupi!-dice Lillianne con sarcasmo

-tss ¿es mi imaginación o Lillianne y Kai son iguales?...en cuanto a su actitud-susurra Max

-mmm no me había dado cuenta de eso-Tyson voltea hacia Lillianne

-Chicos, tomen asiento por favor-interrumpe el abuelo de Tyson

-Ah...si claro

Durante el trayecto hacia las instalaciones, Tyson,Max,Ray y Kenny hablaban sobre lo que habian hecho en ese pequeño tiempo de descanso, además de lo que imaginaban ver al llegar a su destino. Ya ahí empiezan a recorrer el lugar y Kenny se emociona debido a la tecnología que ahí se encuentra.

-Vamos Jefe no exageres, son solo un montón de computadoras

-Kenny esta muy emocionado jajaja -Max desvía levemente la vista y logra ver a su mamá- ¡Mamá!

-¡Max!

-¿Qué haces aquí mamá?

* * *

capitulo basado en el episodio #19 jeje ^^U


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Beyblade NO me pertenecen :)**

* * *

Después de la batalla, los Bladebreakers van a cenar. Max se encontraba muy triste puesto que no logró impresionar a su madre.

-Es increible que perdiera...y frente a mi mamá  
-Vamos Max, esa pelea no vale-dice Tyson intentando animarlo  
-De hecho...toda pelea tiene un valor-interviene Lillianne seria-si perdiste...es por el simple hecho de que...no eres bueno  
-¡Lillianne!-le grita Tyson  
-Lillianne tiene razón-interviene Kai  
-¿Cómo? por favor no sean crueles  
-Tyson...apenas llevo un día en este equipo y siento que ya no te soporto  
-Creo que yo tampoco te soporto-susurra Tyson-bueno, yo creo que deberíamos ir a investigar este lugar un poco, quizas podriamos encontrar algo sobre los All Starz  
- Esa es una estupenda idea Tyson-le dice Ray  
-Si, tienes razón Tyson-dice Max ya más animado  
-Entonces está decidido, ustedes vendrán?- voltea hacia Kai y Lillianne  
- Yo no voy,no tengo intención de meterme en problemas con ustedes-Lillianne se coloca los audifonos de su telefono  
-mmm...y perderme el postre?-responde Kai  
-Lo sabía, ustedes son un par de aburridos-responde Tyson y se marcha con Max, Ray y Kenny  
-Que tontos- dice Lillianne mientras se pone de pie  
-¿Vas a algún lado Lilly?-pregunta Kai sin voltear a verla  
-mmm ¿de cuando acá me llamas Lilly?- le pregunta extrañada- bueno yo...también ire a curiosear un poco  
-Dijiste que no querias problemas  
-Dije que "no me metería en problemas con ELLOS", jeje preferiría meterme en problemas yo sola  
-Dejame decirte que si te metes en problemas...esta vez no iré a ayudarte  
-jajaja no necesitare tu ayuda, estoy segura de que no tendre problema alguno- dice Lillianne guiñandole un ojo  
-...hn  
- mmm te veré después

1 hora después  
-Argh si Kai sabe que me perdí me va a decir "te lo dije, nunca me escuchas bla bla bla"-dice tratando de imitar a Kai-a ver...será por...-en ese momento escucha la voz de Tyson  
-Entonces...aquí debe ser donde entrenan los All Starz  
-No hay duda de eso  
-Bien, sigamos investigando  
-No deben saber que estoy aquí-Lillianne golpea una rejilla y entra al ducto de ventilación[n/a: o sea si haces ruido es mas probable que se den cuenta -3-]  
-¿Escucharon eso?-dice Ray  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Nada, a lo mejor estoy alucinando  
Lillianne fue a otro nivel en el edificio y volvió a salir de los ductos, una vez fuera empezó a correr por los pasillos, deseando que no hubiera algún guardia por ahí o peor...la madre de Max.  
-Vaya, llevo corriendo como loca...no sé cuanto tiempo y no encuentro nada interesante, que desilusión-ve a dos hombres entrando por una gran puerta-vaya, quizás si he encontrado algo interesante después de todo-se acerca con mucho cuidado y entra al cuarto.

-¿En qué estaba pensando?, dejarlos explorar este lugar solos...hace más de dos horas que se fueron-piensa Kai mientras busca a sus compañeros-yo soy su líder y se supone que mi deber es cuidarlos...si se meten en problemas los voy a...-Kai golpea algo y está cerca de caer-hmp  
-ahhh que horror  
-¿Lillianne?-la mira confundido  
-No, soy Tyson-dice molesta sobándose el brazo  
-hn-Kai voltea y ve a dos guardias caminando hacia ellos-esto no puede ser-jala a Lillianne y se ocultan  
-hmp Kai, ¿qué te pasa?  
-Cállate-le tapa la boca  
-Creí escuchar algo por aquí-dice un guardia  
-Quizás solo fue tu imaginación-los guardias vuelven por donde venían  
-bah, estuvo cerca...hmp-mira a Lillianne-no muerdas-la avienta  
-Déjame sola-se va corriendo  
-...infeliz-susurra-REGRESA...hn mejor busco a los demás

Después del enfrentamiento de Ray y Steve los Bladebreakers iban rumbo al hotel. Los chicos pensaban en lo fuertes que eran los All Starz y que probablemente sería difícil vencelos.  
-Aún estoy pensando en los All Starz-dice Tyson  
-Sabías que nos encontraríamos con un buen equipo-dice Kenny-quizás el mejor  
-Su talento viene de la tecnología, no de ellos mismos  
-uhmm es un buen punto  
-Tyson, tu dijiste que no son invencibles-interviene Kai-concéntrate en cómo vencerlos  
-Lo intento-baja la mirada  
-uhmm ¿acaso volvieron a perder?-Lillianne se mete en la conversación-vaya, entonces ustedes han de ser realmente malos  
-Cállate-la regaña Kai-tu no te has enfrentado a ellos todavía, así que mejor ahórrate tus comentarios  
-...-le enseña la lengua y se vuelve a recostar en el asiento-quizás tienes razón-susurra  
-._.U ehmm mejor hablemos de otra cosa-dice Max nervioso  
-Si-lo apoya Tyson-Hey Lillianne  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Cuándo concluimos nuestra batalla?  
-Hoy no-dice molesta y se cubre el rostro con su gorro  
-¿Acaso le vas a hacer competencia a Kai para ver quién es más amargado?  
-hn  
-Ve, reaccionan igual-Tyson se cruza de brazos  
-Ya déjala Tyson-interviene Ray  
-Bien  
-Esto me saco por meterla al equipo-piensa Kai mientras mira por la ventana

En el hotel  
-Al fin podremos descansar-dice Tyson estirándose  
-Fue un día lleno de sorpresas-Max sonríe  
-uhmm hagamos una fortaleza de almohadas-dice Tyson contento  
-Pensé que estabas cansado-Ray lo mira confundido  
-Hay que divertirnos aunque sea un rato  
-ahmm chicos-interviene Kenny-tenemos un "problema"  
-¿Cuál?  
-¿Cómo nos vamos a acomodar para dormir?  
-No le veo problema a eso  
-¿Cómo nos acomodamos incluyendo a tu abuelo y a Lillianne?  
-Los había olvidado-Tyson se sienta en la cama  
-Brillante-susurra Ray-bien son 3 camas, somos 7 podemos acomodarnos de a 3 en dos camas y Lillianne sola  
-No es justo ¿por qué ella sola?-Tyson se cruza de brazos  
-¿Alguno de ustedes quiere compartir cama con ella?-recibe silencio por parte de sus compañeros-lo sabía  
-Tú comparte cama con ella  
-No  
-Ohh yo, yo lo hago-Max levanta la mano-a mi no me molestaría estar con ella  
-Está decidido, Max y la nueva en una cama, Ray y Kai en otra y Tyson y yo con su abuelo-dice Kenny  
-Pero solo habíamos decidido una cama-dice Ray  
-¿No pueden dejarlo así?  
-Está bien-Ray suspira-¿qué piensas Kai?...¿Kai?-voltea a ver a su capitán-ahh no puede ser, ¿por qué pelean?  
-Desde la recepción venían susurrando-responde Max-pero ahora ya empezaron a gritarse  
-uhmm ni como intervenir-dice Ray-no entiendo nada de lo que dicen[n/a: sip, discuten en ruso]  
-YA-grita Lillianne asustando a los demás-no soporto esto, estoy harta  
-Eso si ya lo entendí-susurra Ray  
-Pues mira...nadie te está reteniendo aquí-dice Kai molesto-ahí esta la puerta, puedes irte si eso quieres  
-Bien, me iré-sale molesta  
-hn niña tonta-Kai se cruza de brazos  
-Supongo que la repartición de camas cambiara-dice Tyson  
-No cuentes con eso chiquillo-dice el abuelo-un hombre jamás le gana una discusión a una mujer  
-¿A sí?, pues a mí me parece que Kai le ganó  
-Uno...dos...-empieza a susurrar el abuelo  
-HEY REGRESA INFELIZ-Kai sale corriendo del cuarto  
-Vaya sorpresa, ¿deberíamos ir tras ellos?-dice Kenny  
-No-Tyson sacude la cabeza-¿viste lo molestos que estaban?, que se arreglen entre ellos  
-¿De verdad le habremos caído tan mal?-dice Max  
-Por lo menos Tyson sí-interviene Dizzy-y quizás Kai también  
-Ahhh gracias-dice Tyson entre dientes mientras que los demás ríen  
-Excelente Kai, te dejas manipular por una chica-piensa mientras busca a su compañera-no puedo dejar que se valla, prometí que la cuidaría  
-hn estúpido equipo, estúpido juego, estúpido campeonato-Lillianne deja de correr y empieza a caminar-estúpido Kai-se detiene en la entrada del hotel-hmm ¿para donde estará el aeropuerto?  
-Lillianne  
-Ay no-vuelve a correr  
-Hey, fíjate al cruzar las calles-dice Kai al ver que la chica esquivó un par de autos-eres una estúpida-va tras ella  
-Más estúpido eres tu  
-hmp-empieza a ganar velocidad-te tengo-la jala del brazo  
-argh suéltame, ¿por qué rayos dices que nadie me retiene cuando eres tú quien lo hace?-lo mira molesta  
-Vuelve  
-Dijiste que si quería que me fuera, y quiero irme  
-No te vas a ningun lado, vuelve te lo ordeno  
-¿Me lo ordenas?  
-Te lo ordeno...como tu capitán  
-hn-jala su brazo con brusquedad y se suelta del agarre de Kai-hagamos esto  
-¿Qué?  
-Tengamos una beybatalla, si me ganas...volveré a tu super equipo y no me volveré a ir-suspira-pero si yo gano...deberás dejar que me valla  
-...pero es que no puedo dejar que te vallas  
-¿Por qué?  
-Le prometí que te cuidaría  
-¿A quién Kai?-Kai se acerca un poco y le susurra-ahh no es cierto-se cruza de brazos-bueno no me importa, ese es mi trato, tómalo o déjalo  
-...bien, beybatallemos-dice resignado  
-Perfecto-saca su blade y lo coloca en el lanzador-¿Listo?  
-Claro-la mira fijamente  
-3...2...1...LET IT RIP-gritan al unísono

* * *

uhmm por fin el tercer capítulo xDDD jeje


End file.
